Motion guide devices are provided with a track rail, which serves as a track member, formed with a rolling member rolling surface in the longitudinal direction, and with a movable block, which serves as a moving member. The movable block is assembled to the track rail so as to be capable of linear motion. A plurality of rolling members for reducing frictional resistance are interposed between the track rail and the movable block so as to be capable of rolling motion. A circuitous endless circulation passage in a motion guide device is configured by a loaded rolling member rolling passage between the rolling member rolling surface of the track rail and the loaded rolling member rolling surface of the movable block, a rolling member return passage that extends parallel to the loaded rolling member rolling passage, and a pair of U-shaped turnabout passages that connect the loaded rolling member rolling passage and the rolling member return passage (for example, see Patent Literature 1).